


To Have and To Hold

by KaeCooks



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: Burgwater, F/M, Linstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks
Summary: Burgwater gets married. Some Burgwater fluff, some Linstead banter, and definite Linstead smut. Rated M for a steamy ending
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Kevin Atwater/Kim Burgess
Kudos: 5





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I was browsing the twitterverse a couple days ago and somebody retweeted something from like four years ago (when Linstead was still a thing) and it was about a Burzek wedding where Linstead shares a dance and it turns to Skinstead by the end. So here's my take on it. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Kae
> 
> P.S. If you prefer Burzek, I also have a version of this where it's Linstead dancing at the Burzek wedding that becomes Skinstead at the end! (The endings are the same, but the wedding and reception look a little different.) It's called "I Do, Do You?" !

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher boomed.

Kim beamed, leaping into her husband's arms. She'd waited for him to make the first move from friendship to lovers… nevermind that she wound up making it anyway. She'd waited for him to propose, but she wasn't about to wait for him now. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

Kevin smiled into the kiss, trying not to laugh at his wife's enthusiasm. . . not that he could blame her. He was feeling pretty good himself.

The preacher's booming voice barely broke them out of their bubble. "Everyone, I present to you Mister and Missus Kevin Atwater."

The church full of their family and friends erupted in cheers and applause as the postlude began to play.

Rather than setting her down and walking out hand-in-hand, Kevin hoisted Kim over his shoulder and began walking back down the aisle.

"Kevin!" she squealed.

He didn't respond at first, just chuckled as they moved past row after row of laughing and cheering guests. It was only once he got her out of the church that he eased her back onto her own feet.

"I can't... believe… you did that!" she panted through bursts of laughter.

He gave her his best serious look, placing a hand on her shoulder and tipping her chin up so she was looking at him. "I'm just tryin' to save your feet from those shoes. Can't have them hurting too bad if I want you to dance with me later."

She was hit with another gale of laughter, doubling over so her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest.

"Can I do that to you when we get married?" Jay asked Erin as they trailed Adam and Nicole out of the church.

"Don't you _dare_."

"That's what I said last week about tasing me and we both know how well that worked."

She shrugged at him playfully. "I don't see what the big deal is. You tased me in the same spot."

"Not the same. It's different for men and you know it."

"Yeah? Well women have more nerve endings there. It should have hurt me worse and you don't hear me complaining, now do you?"

"Would you two cut it out?" Adam said as they took their places beside the newlyweds. "The guests will be coming out soon."

* * *

An hour later, Adam stood from his place at the head table, tapping his fork on the side of his glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Hello, everybody," he greeted as the noise in the reception hall died down. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Adam Ruzek AKA the best man. I'd like to take just a couple moments to talk up my best friend here, even though I think my claim to that title has officially been given to someone else." A chuckle waved through the crowd. "Kim, I just want to say, for the record, that I'd wouldn't ever give up my spot as Kevin's best friend to anyone else. Even though you two were already dating when I joined the force, it quickly became clear how good you two were together. Just do me a favor and don't tell him what happened on that undercover op, yeah?"

Kim rolled her eyes as another wave of laughter bubbled up from their guests. She and Adam had gotten sent UC as a couple about a year ago, just after Kevin proposed. They'd kept it as platonic as they could, but they'd had to kiss to keep their cover. Kevin, of course, had been watching from the van. He'd given Adam some grief about it, just to tease. There were no hard feelings among them. They were all just doing their jobs.

"But really, congratulations, you two," Adam continued, raising his glass. "Here's to the beginning of the rest of your lives. Cheers."

"Cheers!" everyone parroted as Adam handed the microphone over to Nicole.

"So Kim," Nicole began. "Should I tell Mom you and Kevin are still 'just friends?'"

Kim burst out laughing. Of course that's how her sister would start her speech. She shook her head.

Nicole laughed along with her little sister and turned to address the guests. "In case us having the same mom didn't give it away, I'm Kim's older sister, Nicole, and I am beyond honored to stand by my little sister today and all days. Now, I'll keep this short and sweet because, if you all are anything like me, you're getting pretty hungry."

There were a few chuckles and a collective murmur of agreement from the wedding guests.

"That's what I thought," Nicole grinned, turning to her new brother-in-law. "Now I know kids don't know jack about this kind of love, but it was clear the two of you were going to be in each others' lives forever when you first met at preschool all those years ago. Kevin, whether my little sister admits it or not, she was heels-over-head in love with you by the time the two of you started high school. I'm honestly surprised it took her another 4 years to ask you out after that."

Kim blushed, remembering how nervous she'd been. She'd waited four years for Kevin to ask her out… well, two really, if you count her mom's 'no dating until you're 16' rule. A short chuckle from her husband and the sparkle in his eye told her he was remembering that moment too.

_"Kev!" she shrieked, running to greet her friend._

_"Hey!" he replied, catching Kim with a soft "oof."_

_"You made it," she hummed, squeezed tightly against his chest._

_"It's my main girl's 18th birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"Your main girl, huh?" Kim teased. "Do I have competition?"_

_A low chuckle bubbled up from inside him. "You're my best friend, Kim. Of course not."_

_She finally allowed herself to pull back from the hug and looked up into his eyes, gauging him carefully as she asked, "And what if I want to be more than that? Do I have competition then?"_

_Kevin grinned down at her. "You askin' me on a date?"_

_She pulled her lip between her teeth nervously. "If I were would you say yes? Or should I say I wasn't asking that because that would just make things awkward between us?"_

_"I can't think of any other girl I'd rather spend a night with."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Now let's get inside 'fore your family starts getting suspicious."_

_She nodded her agreement but before she turned to comply with his suggestion, she propped herself up on her tip-toes and kissed him right on the lips. And then she was gone, tossing a wide smile over her shoulder at him._

_His fingers floated up and hovered in front of his mouth. If he'd known even the shortest, most unexpected kiss from Kim would set his lips tingling like they were, he'd've kissed her a long time ago._

She reached for Kevin's hand under the table as she came back to the present and looked over, beaming as they caught each others' eyes.

Meanwhile, Nicole's "short and sweet" speech was finally beginning to sound like it might be coming to an end: "... and I can rest easy knowing you have her back at work and at home and I can't wait to see what this new adventure brings you." She raised her glass. "Here's to the two of you. Welcome to the family, Kevin."

"Cheers!" echoed the guests as Nicole passed the microphone to her sister.

Kim handed the microphone on to Kevin without saying anything. She didn't trust her voice right now. There were so many emotions coursing through her veins

Kevin stood, pulling Kim up beside him and throwing his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight. "We'd just like to thank you all for being here tonight," he said. "It means so much that you're joining us on our special day. Now. Without further ado, let's eat!"

* * *

Vinessa left the head table when the dances started to go join her friends, and Jay took advantage of the empty seat beside his fiance.

She reached over and grabbed his hand almost as soon as he sat down. "Can you believe this is gonna be us in a couple months?" she asked, her eyes unmoving from the dancing newlyweds.

"And to think I was going to wait until the bouquet toss to ask you," he mused.

She tore her eyes away from Kim and Kevin. "You were?"

"I'm surprised Burgess never told you after I popped the question sooner."

"Well, planning a wedding like this is a lot of work. I'm not surprised it escaped her mind."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jay stood up. "Come on, dance with me."

"Okay." She stood and let him lead her to the dance floor.

The two of them bopped and twirled around as the up-tempo music boomed throughout the hall. It was far from smooth, Jay tripping over Erin's feet seemingly every three steps.

"Who knew you had two left feet," she teased. "Remind me to get us some dance lessons before our wedding so you don't embarrass yourself there."

"I'll just tell everybody it's because you tased me again," he countered.

"So you're into torture now?"

His eyes went wide. "Oh no. No no no no no."

She threw her head back, laughing.

"What?"

"You're so easy, Halstead," she chuckled.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"You love me," she said simply as the DJ announced the time had come for the bouquet and garter tosses. "I'm gonna go grab another beer. You want one?"

"I'm coming with you. Make sure you don't roofie me."

She pursed her lips, flicking her eyes over his body. "As if you need any help getting in bed with me."

"Yeah, well I'd still like to remember it."

* * *

As the party was winding down, Kim - who had long since lost her shoes - leaned against her husband. One hand wrapped lazily around his back, the other resting on his chest as they swayed back and forth.

He leaned down, placing a kiss into her hair.

She hummed softly, lifting her head so he could put the next one on her lips.

Erin, complaining of sore feet, had convinced Jay to pick her up and they were rocking nearby, Erin firmly koala-ed around her fiance with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey girl," Kim said with a tired smile.

"Hey," Erin returned, reaching a hand out toward her friend.

Kim slid her hand off Kevin's chest to fold her fingers in with Erin's.

"Why don't you two get out of here," Erin suggested. "Enjoy the rest of your night in private."

"You wouldn't have to tell me twice. Kev, what do you think?"

"Baby, I've been waitin' to take you home since we said 'I do.'" He turned to their coworkers. "We'll see you guys tomorrow for clean up?"

"Nah, you two stay home," Jay said. "We'll make sure it's taken care of, won't we, babe?"

Erin nodded her agreement. "Stay home. Sleep in. Just enjoy each other."

"You sure?" the Atwaters asked in unison.

Jay and Erin nodded.

"Now go, get outta here," Jay said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said.

"Anytime, girl." Erin gave Kim's hand a squeeze before letting her go. "Have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

By the time they got home that night - or rather, the next morning - Erin was getting her second wind. Judging by the way Jay's hand creeped further and further up her leg on the Uber ride home, he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep right now either.

She pulled her keys out of her purse, acutely aware of Jay grabbing her ass and peppering kisses from her shoulder to her hairline.

As soon as they'd locked themselves in the apartment, he spun in front of her and pressed her up against the door, kissing her deeply.

She enthusiastically returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

His arms snaked around behind her back, roaming freely before sliding lower and hoisting her off the ground.

She hummed against him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and eagerly starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. He tossed the garment haphazardly to the side, starting to move toward their bedroom where he threw her on the bed.

She landed with a soft giggle, rolling onto her stomach so Jay could access the zipper on her back.

Jay stripped off his pants and crawled on top of her, pressing himself against her as he unzipped her at a tortuously slow rate. He let his fingers drag along her spine as he worked the zipper lower, trailing his fingers with kisses.

She moaned beneath him, embracing the sudden change of pace as she pushed her hips up to meet the bulge between his legs.

Finally reaching the bottom of the zipper, Jay rolled off of his fiance and helped her out of the dress.

His eyes sparkled as the garment was pulled over her head and tossed to the side, delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra beneath it.

She rolled onto her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tightly against her, their underwear now the only barriers between them.

He groaned, feeling her heat even through the obstructing garments. "God, Er," he breathed, dipping his head to kiss her, working his way to the soft spot where her neck met her shoulders.

She moaned, scraping her nails over his back. His hand floated up to cup her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb.

She dropped her head back against the pillow, rocking her hips up to meet his as he continued his ministrations.

A string of curses rolled off her tongue as he slipped his hand under her waistband, dipping his fingers into her heat.

She jerked up into his hand, eyes pleading for more.

He smiled down at her, scooting himself backward as he peppered kisses down her chest.

She moaned as he got lower and lower, lifting her hips when he started tugging at her panties.

He freed her of the garment and pushed his off while he was at it before diving back into her, gripping her hips as he pressed kisses on the insides of her thighs.

"Jay, please," she panted, wriggling beneath him.

"Please what, babe?" he teased, kissing her thighs again.

"I swear, if you don't get your mouth - ah!"

He smirked, dragging his tongue over her folds again before diving in.

She snaked her fingers through his hair, pushing him against her as he devoured her hungrily.

He slipped a finger into her and his name tumbled off her lips, a gasp.

"More," she breathed.

He added a second finger thrusting in and out of her while alternating between circling her clit with his tongue and sucking on the sensitive nub.

Her cries intensified as he kept working her until she finally came undone, her walls clamping and shuddering around his fingers.

He slipped out of her, giving her a moment to come down from her high.

"Jay," she said after a moment, her voice barely more than a rasp, "come here."

He crawled on top of her, happily obliging her request, and she pulled him down to her. She looked up into his eyes and rolled her hips, sliding his member through the heat pooling between her legs. He grunted at the contact, touching his forehead to hers, and she did it again.

"Erin," he gasped. "God I want you so bad."

She rolled her hips against him again, this time sliding her hands down to his ass to hold him closer. One hand wandered up his back and she moved her head so her lips were grazing his ear as she whispered: "Then have me."

He quickly lined himself up at her entrance and pushed inside of her. He slid out and thrust himself back in, harder this time.

"Fuck!" she cried, bucking her hips.

Jay smiled, dipping down to kiss her as he set the pace.

She dragged her hands from his shoulders to his head and back down to his arms as her legs came up to wrap around his back.

He moaned against her lips, his thrusting speeding up, spurred on by how her walls tightened around him with the new angle.

Their cries and curses mingled together as his thrusting became faster and more erratic until they reached their release together, each shouting the other's name as he collapsed on top of her, totally spent.

At some point, he rolled off of her and she spun herself onto him, nestling into his side, an arm and a leg draped over his torso, a sleepy, sated smile on her face.

He reached for the blanket that got pushed off his side of the bed, barely grasping it with his fingers, and pulled it back onto the bed. Erin took hold of one side and, together, they managed to get themselves covered with the soft fleece.

Erin pressed a kiss against Jay's stubble and he turned to face her, planting another kiss on her lips. A stray hair fell into her face and he reached to brush it back behind her ear, murmuring a quiet "Love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, giving him one more kiss before letting her eyes flutter shut.

He closed his eyes too and, within minutes, the two were asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
